


Beware the Night

by 413Kairo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/413Kairo/pseuds/413Kairo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things in the world that are only heard in fairy tales.  They're told to children to keep them inside and said around fires to spook the old.  In the Kingdom of Derse these fairy tales are known far and wide. No one believed they were real.  At first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so to start this off I wanted to let everyone know the beginning of each chapter is going to be information on the terrible creatures that haunt the land. It won't be long and it will change as the story progresses. If this bothers anyone I can always make a separate story all about them as like a guide. The story is in first person with it being Dirk's point of view. Thank you for reading and enjoy.

~ Not much is known about the monsters of the night. They are solitary creatures that live in the darkness and bathe in the moonlight. They prey on any living creature unlucky enough to cross their path and kill anyone that defies them. You can hardly tell if one is near for they camouflage themselves to look exactly like their prey. They lure you in and create a sense of security before striking. There is no way to escape once you've been chosen; the creatures are invincible. ~

 

My Bro used to tell me stories of monsters that lurked in the shadows and snatched up people in the night. He always made sure to tell me right before bed so I wouldn't sneak out. He knew that by telling me I would be too scared to leave. I would never tell him he was right.   
When I was young I believed every story my Bro told me. I believed in the monster in the closet that would watch you if you didn't sleep right away, or the thing in the floors that would trip you if you misbehaved. But most of all I believed in the Krieds.   
They weren't actually called that; I only called them that since they had no name. Bro would tell me every night about how they could change to look just like a person, and how they could talk and think like one too. They would wait in the alleys and in doorways for anyone to come by and then take them away in the night. Bro said the only way to stay safe was to stay inside the castle walls and to listen to everything he said. I didn't believe the last part until he told me of his own experiences. He told me about how he caught one in the act and saved a poor peasant girl when he was young. From that point on everyone respected and admired him and that was why he was the greatest King ever.   
He loved telling me that part and he asked me all the time if I remembered why. When I turned eight he finally brought me outside the walls. The first place we went was to a large estate not far from the Royal City. The estate belonged to the Lalonde's who were old friends of the family. That was the first time I met my best friend Roxy.   
She was amazing! She had lived on the estate all her life and went on hunting trips with her father at the end of the week. She knew about all the animals in the forest, the different villages and towns, and even about the Krieds! She liked the name I gave them and began using it too. She said her mother told her about them when she was younger but not to scare her. Her mother told her about them as a warning for when she went outside. I told her about how I stayed locked behind walls to keep out the demons. She thought that was cool.   
We went to their estate as often as Bro would let me. Mr. Lalonde taught me about weapons and how to hunt while Mrs.Lalonde taught me about the world I was missing. Roxy told me about her adventures and dreams and how she wanted to live in the Royal City and marry a handsome Prince. I told her I was a Prince. She stuck out her tounge and pushed my face away.   
Roxy moved to the city not too long after. Her father left for a hunting trip with friends and never came back. Bro didn't want Mrs.Lalonde to be on her own so he brought her to the Castle to live with us. I was happy that Roxy lived with us. Roxy wasn't. She was sad and missed her home. She began having nightmares about the Krieds and was sure that they took her father. She said she didn't dream of marrying and settling down anymore. Now she wanted to hunt Krieds.   
Mrs.Lalonde didn't smile as much anymore. Her and Bro talked a lot in private and he stopped telling me stories. Things changed after that.   
There was another kingdom that ruled over much of the land. The Kingdom of Prospit sat to the south. The land down there was warmer and more sunny. The people were happier and they had many celebrations. The people stopped celebrating once the disease hit. The whole Kingdom was slowly corrupted and Derse feared it would spread to the north. We closed off ties with Prospit and watched our borders for anyone trying to cross over. The only thing we didn't cut ties with was the Royal Family.   
The King and Queen of Prospit traveled the long distance to our Kingdom in hopes of keeping themselves protected. The King and Queen were very nice and treated me like I was one of their own. They had a single son who was known as a wild child and always smelled of fresh pine. He never stopped smiling and wanted to see the whole City and everything beyond it.   
I told him about the Krieds but he didn't know them like Roxy and I. He said they didn't have monsters in Prospit only people and animals. He loved hearing about them but he had nightmares all the time. He would sneak into my room in the night and climb into my bed. He said he was weak for being scared. I said it was okay and I had nightmares too. I said Bro would keep us safe because he fought them before. After that he asked my Bro all the time about how he was a hero.   
Jake said he wanted to be an adventurer and travel the world. Roxy, Jake, and I talked about becoming a band of heros and going across the lands to battle monsters and save the innocent. In every one of Jake's stories he always saved a girl named Jane. He said she was his friend back at home and he was going to marry her when he was older. I told him that was a great idea.   
A few months later the disease in Prosit died out and the English family returned home. Jake promised to write and he said he wanted me to stay with him for a few months so I could see his home and meet Jane. I promised I would. I never did.   
Things went back to normal after that. As I grew older I trained with Roxy and learned how to wield a sword. Roxy favored a new invention. Something called a rifle. It shot out small pellets called muskets that traveled far away in great speeds. Her mother said her father would be proud.   
I left the City many times and visited many towns and villages. I sent letters to Jake and read his in return. I also sent letters to Jane who was a lovely girl and heiress to a renowned bakery in their Kingdom. She sometimes sent samples with her letters and it made me wish she lived in Derse.   
By the time I turned sixteen Jake and Jane were engaged and Roxy had become the head of our hunting party. I on the other hand had accomplished nothing of any importance. Bro wanted me to do something, anything. I decided to join the hunting party along with Roxy. She was delighted and taught me all the ways to trap animals, to keep quiet and out of site, and most of all how to make the kill.  
By the time my first day of hunting rolled around I knew all there was the know about the subject. I knew what to do if I was attacked by a larger animal or person and was fully prepared. It was a shame I had forgotten about the Krieds.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked the first chapter. The next will be in "real time" and we will get a glimpse of some new characters.


End file.
